


[podfic] Five Planets Atlantis is Never Contacting Again, or At Least If They Do, They're Sending Another Damn Team, Not John's

by reena_jenkins, spuffyduds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Times, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, rodents of unusual size, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's Summary: <i>"We are never, ever, coming back here. Ever."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Planets Atlantis is Never Contacting Again, or At Least If They Do, They're Sending Another Damn Team, Not John's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Planets Atlantis is Never Contacting Again, or At Least If They Do, They're Sending Another Damn Team, Not John's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52325) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
********

**Warnings:**  team fic, humor, five times fic, rodents of unusual size  
  
 **Length:**  00:22:14  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Five%20Planets%20Atlantis%20Is%20Never%20Contacting%20Again,%20or%20At%20Least%20If%20They%20Do,%20They're%20Sending%20Another%20Damn%20Team,%20Not%20John's_.mp3) ** (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
